Olefin metathesis is a useful tool in preparing a range of polymeric and non-polymeric intermediates and products for products ranging from pharmaceuticals to organic semiconductors. In part, due to the efficiency of the available catalysts, current synthetic methods for preparing discrete, non-polymeric compounds are generally accomplished using solution-based systems. Polymers may also be prepared using solution-based systems, but more recently, experimentalists have also used methods using vapor phase reactions. The reaction conditions associated with such reactions—sublimation or vapor phase liquid transfer—results in conditions where localized condensation occurs at the site of catalytic activity. These localized solvent effects give rise to variation of growth rates, orientations of individual polymer strands within an array of growing polymers, or both. In certain applications, for example in organic semiconductor devices, reducing such variability is important for more consistent performance. The present invention is directed to addressing one or more of the aforementioned concerns.